Der Antrag
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: Na gut, der Titel verrät wohl schon so einiges...Diese Kurzgeschichte gehört zu meiner FF Liebe ist, was einem zustößt. Man versteht sie aber auch ohne die Geschichte gelesen zu haben gibt dann nur ein paar neue Charas.


_Hallihallo ihr Lieben! Dies hier ist ein Cookie zu meiner FF _"Liebe ist, was einem zustößt"_. Man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um diese Kurzgeschichte zu verstehen, aber es gibt ein paar von mir erdachte Charaktere, die man dann eben nicht kennt._

_Ansonsten gehören alle bekannten Charaktere natürlich immernoch der bezaubernden JKR! Ich habe auch diese Geschichte nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben und verdiene damit kein Geld!_

_Der Song, den ich in dieser Geschichte zitiere stammt im Original von Anne Murray. Ich kenne das Lied allerdings aus der Serie Ally McBeal. Auch hier gehören mir weder die Melodie (die ihr hier ja eh nicht hören könnt _;-)_) noch die Texte!_

_So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel viel Spaß! Please R+R!_

* * *

**Der Antrag**

„Heute Abend?" Sirius Black starrte seinen besten Freund an. Er saß an dem kleinen Küchentisch und hielt seine obligatorische Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

„Ja, psst! Nicht so laut, Lily ist im Bad. Sie kann dich hören wenn du so rumschreist und dann verdirbst du die Überraschung!" Auf James Gesicht machte sich ein aufgeregtes Grinsen breit.

„Und, was denkst du?"

Sirius drehte den Kaffeebecher in den Händen und sah zu, wie die Sahne sich mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit darin vermischte. Dann sah er mit glänzenden Augen zu James auf.

„Was ich davon halte? Mein bester Freund, mein Bruder will seiner großen Liebe DIE alles entscheidende Frage stellen! Ich, ich…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!" Er stand auf, stellte die Tasse auf den Küchentisch und drückte James brüderlich an sich. „Ich wünsch dir alles Gute Mann!" James erwiderte die Umarmung und erleichtert stieß er seinen angehaltenen Atem aus. Man erzählte seinem besten Kumpel ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man vor hatte der eigenen Freundin einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Die beiden sahen sich grinsend an.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte Lily, die soeben die Küche betreten hatte. „Müsst ihr nicht los in die Aurorenzentrale?" Sie lächelte die beiden an, ging zu Sirius hinüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen Black", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und wandte sich zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich einen großen Becher einzugießen.

„Morgen Evans" erwiderte Sirius, wobei er den Nachnamen besonders betonte. James warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er hätte seine Klappe halten sollen, Sirius würde noch alles verderben.

„Wir müssen wirklich los Engel", sagte James und gab Sirius ein Zeichen. Er legte seinen Arm von hinten um Lilys Taille und drehte sie zu sich herum. Sie hielt den Becher an die Brust gedrückt und lächelte ihn an. Er zog sie dichter an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich werd dich vermissen" flüsterte er.

„Ich dich auch" wisperte sie zurück.

„Chm chm." Sirius grinste. Er stand lässig an den Türrahmen der kleinen Küche gelehnt und sah bedeutungsvoll auf die Uhr.

„Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon." James gab Lily noch einen kleinen Kuss, bevor er sich von ihr losmachte und in Richtung Wohnzimmerkamin ging. Sirius deutete einen Schmatzer in Lilys Richtung an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Als Reaktion darauf erhielt er ein Kopfschütteln und ein Augenrollen, doch er konnte das angedeutete Lächeln genau sehen.

_Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass wir erst seit drei Jahren so gut befreundet sind_ dachte er bei sich und Erinnerungen aus dem letzten Schuljahr stürmten auf ihn ein…

* * *

_Es war in den Ferien vor dem 7. Schuljahr gewesen. Er hatte Lily in Frankreich getroffen und völlig gegen jede Erwartung hatten sie sich nach einiger Zeit richtig gut verstanden. _

_In der Schule hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Lily war nach und nach auch lockerer im Umgang mit James geworden. Was hatten sie alle Spaß gehabt in Hogwarts…_

_Der Halloweenball, den James und Lily zusammen organisiert hatten war ihm noch gut im Gedächtnis. Und Summer… Sie war Lilys beste Freundin gewesen. Und sie war heiß! Er hatte eine tolle Zeit mit ihr gehabt, aber dann hatten sie sich gestritten und sie war nach Salem gegangen. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr gesehen. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr weswegen sie sich eigentlich gestritten hatten…_

_Und dann war da natürlich der Weihnachtsball gewesen. Der Abend, an dem es Lily Evans und James Potter endlich geschafft hatten zueinander zu finden. Er selbst hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, obwohl er sich sicher gewesen war, dass die beiden sich liebten. Ab diesem Tag waren Lily und James unzertrennlich gewesen, als müssten sie all die Jahre nachholen, die sie verschwendet hatten._

_Ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss, an Weihnachten, waren sie zusammen gezogen, in eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in London. Sirius selbst wohnte nicht weit entfernt. Lily hatte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin in St. Mungos angefangen, während er und James ins Ministerium marschiert waren und sich bei der Aurorenzentrale angemeldet hatten._

_Remus hatte sich bisher nur mit kleineren Jobs über Wasser halten können. Er wohnte seit ein paar Monaten mit Jojo zusammen in einem kleinen Vorort von London. Die zwei waren am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ein Paar geworden. Jojo interessierte nicht, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, nein sie sagte sogar, dass sie den Wolf in ihm ebenso liebe, wie den Menschen. _

_Peter hatte einen Bürojob im Ministerium, Alice und Frank lebten ebenfalls zusammen und hatten ebenfalls beide die Aurorenlaufbahn angestrebt. Von Emmely hatte er seit dem Abschluss nichts mehr gehört._

* * *

„Erde an Sirius! Was ist los? Kommst du nun?" James stand mit wippendem Fuß neben dem Kamin und wartete auf ihn. Lily lehnte am Küchentresen und lächelte.

„Ey Black, du willst doch nicht etwa zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, oder? Ich dachte diese schlechte Angewohnheit hättest du dir abgewöhnt." Sie stieß sich vom Tresen ab und folgte den jungen Männern ins Wohnzimmer.

„James, denkt ihr daran, dass heute Abend die Weihnachtsfeier vom Ministerium stattfindet?!"

„Lily-Maus, was glaubst du, was sie uns seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag in der Zentrale eintrichtern? Wir vergessen es schon nicht!"

„Summer ist übrigens in London…sie kommt auch." Lily bedachte Sirius mit einem wissenden Blick. Er sprach nicht oft von ihrer besten Freundin, aber dass er sie vermisste brauchte er ihr nicht zu sagen.

Sein Blick sprach Bände…

James griff in einen Blumentopf, der auf dem Kaminsims stand und nahm eine handvoll grauen Pulvers heraus. Er drückte seinem rothaarigen Engel einen letzten Kuss auf und sagte:

„Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich los!" Dann drehte er sich um, warf das Pulver in den Kamin, in dem sofort eine grüne Flamme erschien und betrat das Feuer.

„Ministerium" sagte er laut und deutlich und war m nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„Danke für die kleine ,Warnung'", sagte Sirius und gab Lily auch noch einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange, die sie ihm hinhielt. Lily nickte.

„Sorg dafür, dass er pünktlich zu hause ist." Lächelte sie und verschwand in der Küche, während Sirius seinem Freund folgte.

* * *

Lily war bereits am frühen Nachmittag wieder zu hause. Sie hatte sich einen halben Tag frei genommen um sich auf die Weihnachtsfeier vorzubereiten. Sie freute sich riesig ihre Freunde alle wieder zu sehen, denn da sie alle in ihren Ausbildungen steckten blieb nicht immer genug Zeit, um sich regelmäßig zu sehen. Vor allem auf Summer freute sie sich, denn die war den Großteil ihrer Zeit in Salem und das lag nicht gerade um die Ecke on London.

Es war eher eine Hals-über-Kopf-Entscheidung von Summer gewesen nach Salem zu gehen. Sie hatte sich mit Sirius gestritten und ohne recht zu überlegen hatte sie den Vertrag unterschrieben. Nun saß sie in Salem fest und war weit weg von ihren Freunden. Soweit Lily wusste hatten sie und Sirius sich auch nie wirklich ausgesprochen und Lily hoffte, dass dieser Abend ein wenig Magie wirken ließ und die beiden wieder zusammen brachte. Immerhin hatte das Weihnachtsfest es ja auch geschafft sie und James endlich zu vereinen.

___Eigentlich ist es nur dieser Song gewesen_ überlegte Lily. Sie hatte den Abend noch ganz genau vor Augen.

* * *

___Sie hatte mit Sirius getanzt und es kam _‚Chances are'_ als nächster Song. Irgendeine Blondine hatte James aufgefordert und er hatte einfach mit ihr weitergetanzt so wie sie und Sirius. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als wären die gesungenen Worte nur für sie bestimmt gewesen…_

Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply

I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light

___Sie hatte versucht zu James zu schauen, doch Sirius hatte sich mit ihr gedreht und sie hatten ihn aus den Augen verloren. James hatte ihr später erzählt, dass e ihm ganz genauso gegangen war…_

I remember clearly how you looked  
The day we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me

___Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Lily sich mit dem Kopf an Sirius Schulter gelehnt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt das sonst ihre Knie nachgeben würden. Ihr einziger Gedanke war James gewesen und sie hatte weiter gespannt das Lied verfolgt…_

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the day we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best, I've ever met

___Und dann hatte sie ihn wieder gesehen und er hatte die Blondine herumgewirbelt. Da hatte auch sie einen heftigen Stich der Eifersucht gespürt! Nie zuvor war es so gewesen. Und in dem Moment hatte sie langsam angefangen zu verstehen…_

And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side   
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night

___Sie sah noch ganz genau die Szene vor sich, wie ein Paar zur Seite getanzt war und sie plötzlich direkt in James Augen geblickt hatte. Da hatte sie es gewusst. Gewusst, dass sie ihn liebte, von ganzem Herzen. So sehr, dass sie sich selbst fragte, wie sie es nicht hatte sehen können. Sie hatte geweint und dann hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen._

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the day we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

* * *

Wie hoch dramatisch dachte Lily und lächelte in sich hinein. Aber so war es eben gewesen. Wenn man sich endlich eingesteht, dass man jemanden liebt, den man sein halbes Leben gemeint hat zu hassen, dann hat man nur noch Angst, dass es demjenigen anders geht.

Doch James hatte sie zum Glück gesucht und alles war gut gegangen. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen und war glücklich, mit ihm zusammen zu leben.

* * *

Der Teekessel fing an zu pfeifen und Lily stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer um ihn vom Herd zu nehmen. Sie war dabei ihre Garderobe für den Abend heraus zu suchen, bevor James nach hause kam. Sie wollte ganz besonders hübsch sein, denn es war für sie immer ein besonderer Abend.

An Weihnachten waren sie zusammen gekommen und an Weihnachten waren sie auch zusammen gezogen. Es würde immer ein besonderer Abend für sie sein.

Sie gab einen Teebeutel in eine große Tasse und goss das heiße Wasser darüber als sie hörte, wie jemand im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin trat.

„Hallo? Ist jemand zu hause? Lily? James?" Lily wirbelte herum. Diese Stimme kannte sie nur zu gut. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie im Wohnzimmer und blieb vor ihrer besten Freundin stehen.

„Oh Summer! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen!" Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme und hielten sich fest. Zu lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest!"

„Hey, eine Party im Ministerium, das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!" Summer ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und sah sich in dem geräumigen Zimmer um. „Schön habt ihr es euch gemacht. Das letzte Mal als ich es gesehen hab, stand noch alles voller Kartons."

„Ja und weißt du was das heißt? Das wir uns seit einem ganzen Jahr nicht gesehen haben!" Summer nickte betrübt.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab echt viel zu tun da drüben. Die lassen mich kaum zu Atem kommen. Aber bald ist es geschafft, und glaub mir, noch mal unterschreib ich so schnell nichts!"

„Das glaub ich dir gerne. Ich hab mir gerade frischen Tee gemacht, möchtest du eine Tasse?"

„Mit Vergnügen! Ich hasse so weite Reisen übers Flohwerk." Lily lachte und ging in die Küche.

Während sie dort herum rumorte stand Summer vom Sofa auf und ging durch den Raum. Am Fenster blieb sie stehen und sah in Gedanken versunken hinaus auf den Hof.

Als Lily ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam fand sie ihre Freundin immer noch dort vor.

„Dein Tee!" sagte sie betont fröhlich und stellte das Tablett auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Summer drehte sich zu ihr um und setzte sich wieder.

Sie redeten über dies und das, die Ausbildung, die Leute, wer macht was, vom wem gibt's Neuigkeiten und so weiter. Irgendwann fragte Summer ganz wie nebenbei:

„Und Sirius? Kommt er heute Abend auch?"

„Ja, er kommt auch." Lily konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Bringt er jemanden mit?" Summer schaute ihre Freundin an. Diese vertiefte ihr Lächeln und schaute dann sehr beschäftigt in ihre Teetasse.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Er kommt wohl allein." Ha! Natürlich kommt er allein. Er war kaum ausgegangen seit Summer nach Salem verschwunden war. Aber das musste sie ihrer Freundin ja nicht sofort af die Nase binden, das konnte Sirius mal schön alleine tun.

Nachdem die zwei eine ganze Stunde lang Tee getrunken und sich unterhalten hatten machte Summer sich auf in den _Tropfenden Kessel._ Sie wollte sich noch ein wenig hinlegen, bevor sie sich fertig machte für den Weihnachtsball. Sie verabschiedeten sich und auch Lily machte sich wieder daran, ihr Outfit für den Abend zu komplettieren.

* * *

James betrat das Wohnzimmer und griff instinktiv in seine Umhangtasche. Er fühlte die kleine Schachtel mit dem goldenen Ring, den er eben noch abgeholt hatte und der sein heutiges Vorhaben so real machte, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Lily durfte das Kästchen auf keinen Fall sehen. _Vielleicht hätte ich es doch Sirius mitgeben sollen, wenigstens bis nachher _überlegte er, doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Er musste eben vorsichtig sein.

„Bist du das Schatz?" Lilys Stimme kam aus dem Badezimmer. Perfekt, dann hatte er die Chance den Ring unbemerkt in seinen Festumhang zu schmuggeln.

„Ja Engel, ich bin's!" rief er zurück und ging zum Badezimmer hinüber. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Lily lag in einem Meer aus rosafarbenem Schaum, so dass nur der Kopf herauslugte. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie hielt die neuste Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ in der Hand.

„Hm, wo hab ich das nur schon mal gesehen?" James kratzte sich lächelnd am Kinn als Lily die Zeitschrift sinken ließ.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass es sich nicht gehört zu einer Dame ins Badezimmer zu kommen ohne anzuklopfen? Das wird dir wohl zur Gewohnheit." Sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Hey, das erste Mal war es keine Absicht und ich war sehr gesittet und hab mich umgedreht." Er grinste frech.

„Ja, nachdem ich dich dazu mindestens dreimal aufgefordert habe!"

„Ach was, und wer ist dann geblieben und hat sich mit mir unterhalten? Lass mich überlegen, ich glaube das warst du!"

„Ja, aber nur weil du mich so lieb darum gebeten hast. Und nur zu deiner Erinnerung, das letzte Mal, als du bei mir ins Bad geplatzt bist warst du nicht so zurückhaltend."

James zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und setzte sein charmantes Gewinnerlächeln auf. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und lehnte sich an den Rahmen.

„War das eine Aufforderung Miss Evans?" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„James Potter wage es ja nicht!" rief sie gespielt entsetzt. „Für so was haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Wir müssen bald los und Summer wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein!"

James lachte. Es war ein leises, heiseres, sexy raues Lachen und Lily lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. James beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hab schon verstanden. Ich leg mir meine Sachen raus. Wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„Ich komm gleich raus, dann kannst du duschen." James verließ das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lag das lange grüne Kleid, dass Lily zum Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts angehabt hatte. Er liebte dieses Kleid an ihr. Es hatte die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Augen und es betonte ihre schlanke Figur. Es machte ihn jedes Mal sprachlos, wenn er sie darin sah.

Er hörte das Wasser im Badezimmer platschen und ging rasch zum Schrank hinüber um seinen Anzug und den Festumhang herauszuholen. Er verstaute die kleine Schachtel in seiner inneren Umhangtasche und hängte ihn in den Flur. Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam stand Lily bereits vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete ihre Schmuckkästchen. Sie hatte sich ein blaues Badetuch um den Körper gewickelt und trug ein weißes Handtuch als Turban gewickelt um ihre nun feuchten Haare. Durch den Spiegel begegneten sich ihre Blicke.

James kam langsam auf sie zu und umarmte sie von hinten. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Einige Momente blieben sie einfach so stehen und genossen die Wärme und Nähe des anderen.

„Du bist ganz sicher, dass wir _dafür_ keine Zeit haben?" fragte James verschmitzt. Lily riss die Augen wieder auf.

„Du bis unmöglich, weiß du das?!" Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, musste aber lachen als sie seinen Hundeblick sah.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht meine Schuld! Ich kann einfach nicht anders wenn ich dich so sehe!"

Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln, das Lily jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dieses Angebot nur ungern ausschlage, aber jetzt geht es wirklich nicht. Wir bekommen gleich Besuch…" James seufzte und hob resigniert die Schultern.

„Okay, dann gebe ich mich geschlagen, aber einen Kuss werde ich doch wohl noch bekommen?" Na und ob er den bekam!

„Und jetzt Abmarsch unter die Dusche!" befahl Lily ihm liebevoll. James salutierte und drehte sich um. Allerdings schnappte er sich beim Umdrehen einen Zipfel des Badetuchs und als er sich in Richtung Bad in Bewegung setzte zog er es hinter sich her.

„James Potter! Du bist unmöglich!" rief Lily entsetzt. James drehte sich im Türrahmen noch mal um und blickte seine Lily an. Im Evakostüm nur mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf stand sie da, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden klopfend.

„Du siehst gut aus…so ganz ohne was an", sagte er und verschwand grinsend im Bad.

* * *

„Sieh mal da kommt Sirius!" Lily zupfte James am Umhang und deutete quer durch den Raum. Sie hob den Arm und winkte ihrem -mittlerweile besten- Freund herüber.

„Da seid ihr ja, ich hab euch schon gesucht", begrüßte sie dieser, als er sie erreichte.

„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen, Summer hat sich verspätet", erwiderte Lily entschuldigend.

„Ah, Summer… wo steckt sie denn?"

„Sie ist an der Garderobe und gibt ihren Mantel ab."

„Aha." Sirius trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, was sowohl Lily als auch James lächelnd bemerkten. Sie sahen sich an und James zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Ich werd mal kurz rüber zu Professor Dumbledore gehen", sagte Lily, um die beiden Freunde allein zu lassen.

„Ja mach das, Engel. Wir kommen nach, wenn Summer da ist." Lily nickte und machte sich auf quer durch den Raum um ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu begrüßen.

Sirius ließ den Blick zum Eingang schweifen, wo sich die Garderobe befand.

„Alles klar bei dir Tatze?"

„Was? Ja, ja na klar, alles bestens. Und bei dir? Dein Plan steht?" James lächelte und seine Augen bekamen einen aufgeregten Glanz.

„Ja, alles läuft nach Plan, sie ahnt überhaupt nichts."

„Was ahnt wer nicht?" Summer war zu den beiden getreten, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten.

„Ach gar nichts", erwiderte James schnell, doch Summer beachtete ihn gar nicht. Sie sah Sirius in die Augen und dieser konnte seinen Blick ebenfalls kaum von ihr abwenden.

„Hallo Sirius", hauchte sie, „schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sirius schluckte.

„Hallo Summer. Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus."

„Ja, ähm, ich geh dann mal rüber zu Lily und Dumbledore", versuchte James deren Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch es war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Grinsend bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Lily. Als sie ihn sah schaute sie sich suchend um.

„Wo hast du Summer und Sirius gelassen?"

„Ich schätze mal, die brauchen uns im Moment nicht. Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore!" Er nahm die angebotene Hand seines Schulleiters entgegen und schüttelte sie.

„Mr. Potter, ich höre sie verdienen sich Bestnoten im Aurorentraining. Ganz wie in Schulzeiten nehme ich an?" Die beiden Männer vertieften sich in ein Gespräch über die Ausbildung während sich der Saal mehr und mehr füllte. Hier und da kamen altbekannte Gesichter an ihnen vorbei und hoben grüßend die Hand. Nach einer Weile tauchten Jojo und Remus auf und gesellten sich zu den dreien.

Remus zog Lily zur Seite und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Sag mal, was ist denn das mit Summer und Sirius?"

„Wie, was denn?", fragte Lily verwundert. Sie hatte die beiden nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie zu Dumbledore hinübergegangen war.

„Die stehen am Eingang und halten sich aneinander fest als würden sie ohne den anderen umkippen." Remus grinste.

„Na das ging aber schnell." Lily lächelte ebenfalls. Der Zauber von Weihnachten hatte also bereits gewirkt.

Das Buffet wurde eröffnet und alle suchten sich ihre Plätze. Sirius und Summer kamen Hand in Hand zum Tisch geschlendert, an dem ihre Freunde saßen.

„Na lange hat die Wiedervereinigung ja nicht gedauert!" James grinste seinen besten Freund an, welcher über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

Summer ging um den Tisch herum und begrüßte Peter, Jojo und Remus und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, den Sirius ihr galant hervor zog.

„Wir hätten uns niemals so lange trennen sollen, es war absoluter Quatsch", sagte sie bestimmend und schaute Sirius dabei wieder tief in die Augen.

„Du has vollkommen Recht", erwiderte dieser und zog sie zu sich heran um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzudrücken. „So, und jetzt lasst uns endlich was essen!"

„Das ist wieder typisch Sirius!" Die Freunde lachten gemeinsam und genossen den Abend.

* * *

Als das Essen vorbei war wurde der Tanz eröffnet und die Paare strömten auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich geh kurz mal zur Toilette, bin gleich wieder da", sagte Lily und erhob sich. Summer folgte ihr.

„Warte, ich begleite dich!" Die beiden verschwanden in der Menge.

Sirius sah den beiden nach und drehte sich dann zu James um.

„Na Krone, kann's losgehen?" James nickte. Die anderen am Tisch sahen ich neugierig an.

„Ich werdet es sehen", sagte er nur geheimnisvoll. Dann sah er wieder zu Sirius und meinte:

„Ich geh mal eben rüber zum DJ und sag ihm bescheid." Er stand auf und stellte fest, dass seine Knie ganz weich waren. So cool wie er sich gab war er wohl doch nicht. Von einer plötzlichen Unsicherheit gepackt setzte er sich wieder hin. Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich kann nicht", James klang eher erstaunt als nervös.

„Quatsch, natürlich kannst du!" Sirius sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Wollte sein bester Freund jetzt einen Rückzieher machen? So kannte er ihn gar nicht!

„Tatze, was ist, wenn sie _nein_ sagt?" James sah ihn fast ängstlich an. Es schien fast so, als hätte er diese Möglichkeit bis eben noch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen und daher erwischte es ihn plötzlich eiskalt. Sirius ließ sein bellendes Lachen ertönen.

„Krone, du bist echt ein Original! Wieso glaubst du sie könnte _nein_ sagen? Sie liebt dich über alles! Ich denke, da wirst du jetzt einfach durch müssen!" Die anderen Freunde hatten das Gespräch neugierig verfolgt. Spätestens jetzt war allen klar worum es hier ging und sie nickten James alle ermunternd zu.

„Ihr habt ja Recht! Ich werd das jetzt durchziehen!" Er stand auf und ging auf die andere Seite des Saales, auf der sich der DJ befand, der extra für diesen Abend engagiert worden war.

Als Lily und Summer an den Tisch zurück kamen war James noch nicht wieder da.

„Was habt ihr denn mit meinem Freund angestellt? Wo ist er hin?" fragte sie und schaute sich um.

„Er kommt gleich wieder, keine Angst", sagte Remus und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Du kannst ja solange mit mir vorlieb nehmen wenn du magst!" Sirius zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste anzüglich.

„SIRIUS BLACK!" kam der Ausruf synchron von Lily und Summer, so dass dieser sich duckte und die Arme beschützend über den Kopf hielt.

„Nicht schlagen, bitte nicht schlagen!" Summer lachte.

„Du hast dich überhaupt nicht geändert, das gefällt mir." Und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran.

In dem Moment tauchte James hinter Lily auf. Die ersten Takte von Chances are erklangen und Lily drehte sich um. James lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich hab gehört auf ihrer Tanzkarte wäre noch etwas frei, Miss Evans?"

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und erhob sich.

„Wie könnte ich bei diesem Lied nein sagen?" lächelnd ließ sie sich von James auf die Tanzfläche führen. Die Freunde sahen ihnen verträumt hinterher…

* * *

„Hast du dir das Lied für uns gewünscht?" fragte Lily und sah ihm in die Augen. James legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt ihre Hand weiter in seiner linken fest. Er nickte und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du noch, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, als wir zusammen wieder nach unten gegangen sind?" Sie konnte spüren wie er leise lachte.

„Ja, ich habe mir unser Lied noch mal gewünscht…"

„…und dann hast du mich auch auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und mir zugeflüstert, das wäre unser erster Tanz." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn lächeln. Ja, er erinnerte sich auch, sie sah es in seinen Augen.

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen Lils?" Lils, so hatte sie schon lange keiner mehr genannt. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Ich liebe dich James Potter", sagte sie einfach.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Und ich liebe dich Lily Evans." Sie legte den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und lauschte der Musik. Innerlich wurde James immer ruhiger und zuversichtlicher.

Das Lied lief weiter während sie sich langsam dazu im Takt bewegten. Der letzte Refrain begann und die Nervosität kehrte zurück. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Der große Moment war da und er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging. Unauffällig tastete er nach dem Ring, den er aus der Schachtel genommen und in seine Hosentasche gepackt hatte. Die letzten Takte verklungen und Lily hob den Kopf wieder an und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen um mit ihm zum Tisch zurück zu gehen, doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Lass uns dieses Lied noch abwarten", sagte er. Irgendwie sah er nervös aus oder täuschte sie sich?

„Ist alles okay James?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja Engel, alles okay. Komm wieder her." Er zog sie wieder in seinen Arm und fing an sich zur Musik zu bewegen, die wieder eingesetzt hatte.

„Das ist ein schönes Lied, du solltest es dir genau anhören", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

___I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music,  
and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you_

Lily hielt die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf die Musik und den Text. Ja, das war wirklich ein schönes Lied.

_____Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life_

Wie schön es wäre, für den Rest ihres Lebens mit James tanzen zu können…

Sie wiegten sich zu der Melodie und Lily bemerkte, wie schnell James Herz an ihrer Brust klopfte.

_______I'll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me  
As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you're all I'll ever need_

„Hör nur James, das ist als wenn sie unsere Geschichte erzählt." Sie hob ihren Kopf um James genau anzusehen, doch als sie ihm in die Augen blickte konnte sie nicht glauben was sie in ihnen las.

Als der Chorus wieder einsetzte hielt James an und lies sie los. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und ging hinunter auf die Knie. Lilys Hals wurde ganz trocken. Was ging hier vor? Die Paare um sie herum hatten gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hörten ebenfalls mit dem Tanzen auf. Alle sahen gespannt zu Lily und James und warteten was dort passierte.

_________Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life_

„Lily, ich…", James sah sich nervös um. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass einige Leute sie beobachten würden, aber dass plötzlich keiner mehr tanzte und sie im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens standen, das hatte er nicht bedacht. Er schluckte. _Jetzt oder nie!_

___________Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest --of --my life!!_

"Lily Evans, könnte ich diesen Tanz für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir teilen? Würdest…", er atmete tief ein,

„würdest du mich heiraten und für immer bei mir bleiben?"

* * *

Er hatte es getan! Er hatte gefragt!

Die Musik endete und der gesamte Saal war still. Sirius, Summer und die anderen waren am Rand der Tanzfläche aufgetaucht und sahen genau wie alle anderen gespannt zu dem jungen Mann, der dort in der Mitte der Tanzfläche kniete und seinem rothaarigen Engel einen goldenen Ring entgegen hielt.

Lily konnte es nicht fassen. So etwas Romantisches war ihr in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht passiert. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet. Wie, wie war das nur möglich? Und dann merkte sie, dass alle sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Vor allem James.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ging auch sie in die Knie um ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen blicken zu können.

„Ich könnte mir nichts auf der Welt vorstellen, was ich lieber täte", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. James Augen weiteten sich.

„Heißt das… heißt das JA?"

„Natürlich heißt das JA!" rief sie lachend aus und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken als er aufsprang und sie an sich riss!

„Woohoooo!" rief er aus und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Der ganze Saal johlte und applaudierte. Als hätten sie alles andere um sich herum vergessen sahen die beiden erst jetzt verwundert auf und Lily errötete. Sirius und Summer stürmten auf die beiden zu und umarmten sie.

"Hast du das etwa gewusst?" fragte Lily Summer atemlos, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Spur! Ich habs erst mitbekommen, als ihr auf die Tanzfläche gegangen seid, weil die hier alle so merkwürdig hinter euch hergestarrt haben." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihrer Freunde. Sirius schupste Summer beiseite und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Hey, jetzt bin ich aber mal dran!" Er grinste und Summer streckte ihm die Zunge raus und drehte sich zu James, um diesen zu umarmen und ihm zu gratulieren.

„Hey Black."

„Hey Evans."

„Nicht mehr lange"

„Nein, nicht mehr lange." Sie grinsten sich an. Dann drückte Sirius Lily an sich und gab ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Wofür denn das?"

„Dafür, dass du meinen besten Freund und Bruder glücklich machst."

„Gern geschehen!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hey ihr zwei, könnte ich eventuell meine Verlobte zurückbekommen?" James grinste die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben an. Lily löste sich von Sirius und James zog sie in seine Arme. Er hob ihre linke Hand und streifte ihr zaghaft den zierlichen goldenen Ring über den Finger.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin."

Lily lächelte ihren Verlobten an. Ihr Verlobter! Wie wunderbar das klang!

„Und wäre es nur halb so glücklich wie ich es bin…" James legte zärtlich seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und begann sich erneut zur Musik zu bewegen, die wieder eingesetzt hatte. Neben ihnen tanzten Sirius und Summer engumschlungen. Auch Remus und Jojo waren da.

„Das ist ganz gewiss der Zauber von Weihnachten", flüsterte sie als die Takte von _„Could I have this dance"_ erneut für sie erklangen.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen smile

Freue mich immer über konstruktive Kritik!


End file.
